Twilit Shadows
by The Genius Mage
Summary: Riku knew he shouldn't love her, but he couldn't help it. Probably with 3 Chapters when finished. Story is back up, special thanks to NinjaSheik and EndingsMatterMost!
1. A Dance

Chapter One: A Dance

I remember, when I was younger, I always wanted to make Kairi laugh and smile.

That fact still hasn't changed.

Sure, sure. I know. Kairi already loves Sora that much is easy to see. I still remember their meeting in the Castle that Never Was…

…She looked happy to see me, but seeing Sora was like watching a dream come true. The loving disbelief in her voice when she found out Sora wasn't an illusion was like watching a romance movie.

But much more real.

I thought I had fought jealousy, wrestled with it, and subdued it already. I swore to myself I would never do anything to hurt Sora or Kairi again. Now that I look back, I can't believe I let myself do that. Sora didn't deserve any hate or other negative feelings; he was such a friendly, caring individual. He didn't give up on me, even when I had given up on myself.

He was such a good person.

A friend I didn't deserve.

Then came Kairi. So caring, so kind, ready to fight for Sora's sake even though she had little experience on the matter. Went through a lot, and probably could have avoided this whole Nobody mess if I hadn't submerged myself in Darkness in my younger years. If I had just let Sora help me save her…

And because of that, I lost her. I'm sure that's what caused it.

I was finding it hard to return to normal life, Sora also, but he fit in better. I was tormented by the thought that I had destroyed Destiny Islands, even temporarily. I was tormented by the fact that I had tried to kill Sora.

I was tormented by the fact I put Kairi in danger.

We were having an End of the Year Dance, I was sure Sora and Kairi were going together. I would probably get ten different girls asking me out before the day was out. I walked home with my friends, not really hearing what they were saying. Sora was walking with his arms folded behind his head, Kairi was laughing at some joke he made.

I looked at the crowd of kids leaving the school, and I saw Tidus and Wakka smirking and snickering to themselves over some new strategy for their ball game, I saw a group of girls giggling to themselves.

I looked at them out of the corner of my eyes, but I didn't see anyone that caught my attention. I looked at Kairi, and saw everything I was looking for. The smile, the eyes, the laugh…

"Riku?"

I jerked, looking at Sora. His expression was, as usual, grinning and carefree.

Brave, brave Sora. Sora, who was willing to get down on bended knees before his enemies to beg for Kairi's whereabouts, he wasn't too proud for that.

It was obvious he loved her. He deserved her.

Sora's voice again, a memory in my head that always played.

"_You've been hanging out in darkness too long."_

I didn't deserve his forgiveness; he was so ready to take me back as his friend…

"Riku?" Sora sounded concerned now. "Not having dark thoughts are you? Think…"

"Positive." I finished, smiling slightly. Kairi grinned wider.

"Well," she said casually. "We're having that dance on Friday…"

My heart convulsed.

"I don't know who to pick, before both of you corner me and ask." Kairi narrowed her eyes, watching our reaction. Her adorable fury was always funny to me, but there were moments when she really was dangerous.

Like when she was trying to save Sora.

Sora yawned, but I knew him well enough to tell when he was nervous. His eyes flicked uncomfortably to the side.

"Okay Kairi, we don't have to go at all if you want." He said calmly.

"Riku?"

"Ah…well…"

Sora's eyes got huge and Kairi giggled.

"You actually want to dance?"

I didn't say anything, to tell the truth, I wouldn't mind…maybe if I could have just one dance…

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Quit it._

Kairi sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Sure, why not? I don't see why I can't dance with both of you. See you later!"

She ran off to talk to her friend, Selphie I think, and Sora and I were left alone on the road that held our houses.

"Well," Sora said, refolding his arms behind his head and ambling down the street. "I bet we get asked out a lot before this day is over."

An echo of my thoughts. I groaned.

"I know. I'm gonna go find a tuxedo, it isn't a casual dance." He grinned hugely, fixing me with his sincere smile, and then sprinted off down to his house.

A dance.

Funny how I didn't mind fighting Heartless and Nobodies, but the idea of a dance with Kairi made me feel sick.


	2. Heartbroken

_Special thanks to NinjaSheik and Endings Matter Most for reading!_

Chapter Two: Heartbroken

I caught up with Sora and dragged him with me to the summer store to buy tuxedos. We had a lot of munny saved up from our world saving crusade, so we didn't even have to ask our parents. Sora looked hilarious, his eyes betraying the nervousness that his smile hid.

I was absorbed in picking a tuxedo, I didn't see the big deal, and I'd just get a black one, when Sora said:

"Blue or silver or black?" He looked worriedly at me.

"Blue." I said without hesitation, dragging a black tuxedo from the rack. We paid for it and were about to leave the store when Sora suddenly grinned hugely.

"Be right back!"

He raced off down the streets in town, bag slung over his shoulder. Where was he going?

***

My stomach was twisting violently. I was glad I hadn't eaten anything before hand. I straightened the black tuxedo, making a face. This was a tad too formal for my taste. Of course even though Sora and I had both brought it up, Kairi had refused to ride a limo.

"The school is only two minutes from our house." She had laughed.

We were all meeting at my house, since it was the closest to the school. Sora came wearing his blue tuxedo, trying to flatten his hair, which as usual sprang up in their porcupine spikes. He had a white rose in his shirt.

Of course.

A corsage. That had to be what he ran off to get. I felt angry that he hadn't reminded me and that I had forgotten-

"Here." Sora handed me a blue rose. "For Kairi." He added.

Oh. There I was immediately assuming the worse. I felt guilty but accepted the rose with a grateful smile.

Then Kairi came. She had a long, glittering pink dress on, her hair drawn up; she even had makeup on, which she very, very rarely did. She also had earrings and an elegant necklace.

In fact, I think this was the second time in my life she had makeup on, the first being a Christmas party.

Even though the school was close, my parents drove us to the prom, so we wouldn't mess our clothes up. Destiny High was alight with multicolored globes of light, music could be heard from within. The sea shone nearby, and several gazeboes had even been imported just for the occasion on the fields near the beach. Tidus was arguing with Wakka over who would get to dance first with Selphie and-

Oh. Who would go first?

I stared at Sora, winking slyly at him. He looked confused, the usual expression no longer surprising me, before he understood. It was comical, as always, when his mouth formed a silent "O".

Kairi grinned once we were inside, the dark room illuminated by white lights probably dragged out from the old Christmas box the school used when it celebrated the holiday. I felt my heart skip three beats in a row.

"Uh oh." She said, looking sad. Her eyes sparkled.

Sora and I both said immediately, "What's wrong?"

Kairi smiled. "Well, I guess you two are going to argue over who goes-"

"Sora can."

"Riku can."

Sora and I stared at each other, and then Sora scowled. "You first, Riku."

"No, no. After you." I insisted.

We bickered back and forth before Kairi huffed and said, "I was afraid you two would argue over who'd go first, not who'd go last!"

We looked guiltily at each other, and then I bowed. "I insist, after you Sora."

Sora shrugged at last. His eyes shone brightly, and his face was lit up with his usual kid like excitement.

"Okay."

Sora removed his rose and handed it to Kairi before they started dancing. I leaned back against the wall, watching them twirl around the dance floor, Kairi happily smiling, Sora looking nervous. I wasn't even aware Sora knew how to dance.

The song seemed to go on forever, while the dancers in the two connected gyms, transformed into a ball room, circled to the music. Sora looked elegant, the grace usually only seen when he was battling Heartless. Kairi simply looked stunning.

Across the room Tidus had gone first, and he tripped. I suppressed a snicker, tearing my eyes away from Kairi, as the young boy careened into Wakka, who slammed into a snack bar.

Suddenly the music stopped. And Sora and Kairi came back to where I was leaning against the wall.

Kairi smiled, offering me her hand. "Your turn."

Sora watched me with his usual silly grin, I couldn't believe after all we'd been through Sora still retained his childish nature. And yet he was capable of fighting one thousand Heartless at a time. If I wanted someone to protect Kairi, Sora would, without a doubt, be the best candidate.

I took Kairi's hand nervously as a song started, and I was finally grateful to my Grandmother for those dancing lessons I had been forced to take.

Holding Kairi's hands, we twirled, the lights shining on her eyes, reflecting off them, until it looked like stars were trapped in their sapphire depths. She was laughing quietly, and she spoke while I tried to avoid stepping on her feet.

"Riku…" The hesitation in her eyes was clear.

I smiled, turning the corners of my mouth up. "Yes?"

"You've changed." She said quietly.

I almost stopped, but kept going. "What?" I said, confused.

"You used to be cocky and arrogant, and even though we were friends I never liked that about you. You'd get mad when you lost, but teased Sora when you won. It only got worse the older you got."

I sighed. "Yeah." Simple.

"But now…" She smiled, looking really nervous, reflecting Sora's face from earlier. "You've changed for the better. Maybe those things needed to happen so you'd learn your lesson." She teased.

I smiled in relief, glad she wasn't angry or disappointed in me. "Consider the lesson learned, and may I never have to do that again."

Kairi laughed then she did the most unexpected thing in the world.

She kissed me.

It felt like my whole body had frozen, like ice had entered my veins and muscles. I couldn't move. All feeling left my body, and I seemed frozen. Then warmth spread through my entire body until I could move again.

Suddenly Kairi let go of me, her hand extended toward Sora, the horror in her eyes something I had seen only very rarely before.

CRASH.

Sora had dropped his punch glass, looking at us, his eyes switching through a rainbow of emotions.

Shock.

Surprise.

Horror.

Grief.

Then something I thought I would never see on his face, something I had only seen directed at me, but at Kairi, was something I had never, ever imagined.

Ever.

Anger covered not just his eyes, but his face. Everyone was watching us. Sora turned on his heel and walked off.

***

_Dramatic I know. Not good at love scenes. =)_


	3. Betrayed

_This whole story is dedicated to EndingsMatterMost, for her wonderful review on Sunset._

_And NinjaSheik._

Chapter Three: Betrayed

I ignored everyone's eyes and their frantic whispering as I raced past them to follow Kairi and Sora. Sora was sprinting faster than I had ever seen, and I was shocked to see tears in his eyes, flying past him with the wind, like a diamond trail.

Kairi still had her hand stretched out like she could catch Sora, but Sora was in really good shape from world saving. He quickly outdistanced her and ran toward the shore. I could probably catch up with him easily enough, but I slowed my pace to match Kairi's.

Sora was just standing there, watching the moon play across the water. He kept wiping tears away, not moving when Kairi and I assumed our usual spots near him on the shoreline. The water washed towards us but never quite touched us.

Silence.

It stretched on for a very long time, in which I could only think bad thoughts.

_Really grateful Riku. Really nice. This guy chases you across the universe looking for your whereabouts, even after you almost kill him. He had even cried when he found you._

I winced as Sora's voice echoed in his mind, in shocked disbelief.

"_Riku! Riku's here!"_

I snapped out from my dreary trance as Kairi said, "Sora?"

Sora moved his eyes to look at her, frowning still. Anger still clouded his eyes, making the usual tranquil blue orbs look like a stormy sea. "Yeah?" His voice cracked; his tone harsher than normal.

"I…Sora…I'm sorry."

I didn't like Kairi taking the blame for herself.

"No, Sora. It was me."

Kairi and I both jumped as Sora laughed, it sounded nothing like his usual one, this one was bitter. I had heard that laugh before; it was very similar to Roxas's laugh.

"No, Riku. Don't take the blame for me. It wasn't your fault. It was mine." Kairi insisted. She placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Sora?" She asked in a quiet voice.

He looked at her, frowning. "Yeah?"

"I know…well…how things used to be. But something's changed."

I must have missed something, because Sora suddenly winced. "Did I change?" He asked quietly.

"No. I think…that might have been the problem. I think I was drawn to you because…well…" Kairi smiled at me. "Riku was a jerk when he was younger."

Sora didn't say anything. But his eyes moved to me with his hidden anger.

"Sora. Something's changed. It wasn't you. It's me. I've changed. And I don't know if I can change back."

Sora looked thoughtful, the anger vanishing briefly, before it returned full force.

"What about the paopu drawing?"

_What? _I thought.

"Sora…the paopu makes it to the point our destinies are intertwined. I want to spend forever with you, but not just you, Riku too." Kairi said uneasily, her eyes flicking to me then back again.

Sora looked back down. "I see." It was a really un-Sora like statement. I see where Roxas got his personality from.

"Sora?" I said.

Suddenly I got hit in the chest. I was actually knocked a fair ways backwards into the sand, gasping, clutching my torn tuxedo where the Keyblade had slashed me. Some flesh had parted and was bleeding.

"Sora!" Kairi said in horror, clutching her hands to her mouth, watching me anxiously.

Sora lowered the Kingdom Key, his eyes shedding more tears. I summoned my own Keyblade, but only to block, as he attacked me with so much force I almost fell over again.

"I…we were friends! And you just…" He seemed at a loss for words. He dropped the Kingdom Key, where it vanished in a flash of golden light. He looked at me, then at Kairi, and trapped us both in his stare.

"Traitors."

But I knew Sora, he didn't mean it. He got angry when he was confused, and this was a major one. Kairi knew too. Sora looked at Kairi, then at me again, then turned and said quietly,

"Can I be alone?"

Kairi placed her hand on Sora's, but he shrugged her off, walking away down the beach.

Kairi turned to me, biting her lip. "What can I do?" She asked me. "I think…I love you. But I feel bad for Sora; he did so much, all the time…" She stared with her big blue eyes after Sora's retreating figure.

"Sora'll come around. He and you have been friends too long for him to ditch you."

"I want to talk to him." She said quietly. "We both need to, if this gets serious…"

We watched Sora race down the beach and vanish.

"Where would he go, if he was confused?" I asked Kairi, since she and he obviously shared a lot of private moments together. My paranoid side demanded to know what kind, but I ignored it.

Kairi blinked. "The secret cave."

***

We waited a while for Sora to simmer down, and then we rowed out to the play island and investigated the cave.

Sora wasn't inside, but I recognized his big footprints in the sand. Kairi went directly near the door, which made me uncomfortable, even though Sora had already sealed it.

I saw a long mass of white, and a portrait of Kairi, though her younger self, which was handing a paopu to someone.

Kairi had her hand over her mouth, crying. I immediately went over to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"What's wrong?" I asked in confusion.

She pointed to the scratchy mass of white. "That used to be where I drew Sora. A long time ago." Then she buried her face in my chest.

I stared, wondering how long that had been, and why I had never noticed it until now. I placed my hand on the scratchy blot that obliterated Sora's face.

"Where else would he go?" Kairi asked me.

"The paopu tree."

We weren't surprised when we left that Sora was indeed at the tree, I leaned against it and Kairi sat beside Sora, the sense of déjà vu so strong it was scary. Well not really, but it's a figure of speech.

Sora's eyes looked dead. I knew he had always cherished Kairi's company, and he had basically been dumped. I, on the other hand, couldn't believe my luck.

But I wasn't so callous I didn't feel for my friend.

Sora broke the silence immediately.

"Sorry."

Kairi instantly assured him it was nothing, I agreed.

"Ruined the prom, huh?" He added, some life returning to his voice. Kairi looked relieved.

"Don't worry Sora." She assured him. He looked at her and attempted to smile weakly, but a tear leaked out his eye.

He smiled, some of the silly look back in his eyes. He wiped the tear away. "Guess something was in my eye."

We let the obvious lie pass, before I said, "Sora…"

Sora shook his head, smoothing back his hair. "Never mind, Riku. I should know better than to fight destiny."

I couldn't believe it, I had half expected Sora to go berserk on me, but he was trying to take it, like I had. He looked shattered though, his smiles were weak and whenever he looked at Kairi his voice cracked.

"Listen, Sora. Let me say something."

He looked at me, chin on hand.

"You did exactly what Kairi had promised, you didn't change."

"Maybe I should have."

"Would that have fixed anything? I don't know about you, but I like you the way you are, we're best friends."

I expected him to contradict me, but he didn't. He nodded. "Yeah, of course."

Kairi smiled. "So you're okay with it, Sora?"

Sora sighed and leaned back on the tree. "I'll try, for you Kairi. I don't like to see you unhappy. So, when did it start?" He asked casually.

I shrugged but Kairi said, "I think when Riku rescued me, back in The World that Never Was."

Sora looked thoughtful, eyes roaming to look at me. "I see." He said again, simply.

***

For a while everything went fine, but Sora rarely showed up anymore, and when he did his obvious attempt at being cheerful failed miserably.

It wasn't until we hadn't seen him at the island for a week that we went to his house, only to find a note that read,

_Dear Guys:_

_Gonna go check on Donald and Goofy, and maybe the King. See you soon._

_Sora_

We stared at the note, seeing it for what it really was.

"Sora isn't coming back, is he?" Kairi asked.

_***_

_I intended to end it here, on this marvelous cliff hanger of all cliff hangers, but I can write another chapter if you want._


	4. Wedding

_As usual this is dedicated to Endings Matter Most, you rule! _

Chapter Four: Wedding

We went looking for Sora; speaking to the King via the communicator he left for whenever we needed to contact our friends at Disney Castle.

To our horror, King Mickey had said he had never seen Sora, or heard from him, in a while. Donald and Goofy said the same, looking stunned over the communication screen that Sora had hightailed it somewhere.

Of course, I went looking. I wanted to find out wherever my friend had went, just like he had looked for me.

I looked for a full year, surprised when none of Sora's friends on the other planets knew a thing about his whereabouts.

Where had the Keyblade wielder gone?

***Years Later***

I remember, what seemed like a long time ago now, that Sora and I had relaxed on the paopu tree.

Now, like Kairi said, his presence was gone from the very islands themselves. His parents were distraught, and I was ashamed that I hadn't found him. Kairi was horrified, crying on my shoulder that she had ruined their friendship.

It wasn't her fault.

It was mine. I was sure. Somehow.

The years passed by with no sign from Sora, I started pushing him to the back of my mind because it was becoming painful just thinking about my old friend. Kairi did the same, slowly returning to her cheerful state.

I was glad that she was becoming the Kairi that I remembered and loved, since I first met her I think. She was walking beside me now, and I nervously felt the object in my pocket, preparing for something I had envisioned since childhood.

Kairi turned to me, grinning, and her radiant smile was lighting up her face. "Riku?"

"Yeah?" I asked, leaning against the paopu tree, the ancient bark familiar.

"Y'know what day it is?" She asked, not sounding happy, but not sounding sad either. She had a thoughtful tone to her voice.

"Nope." I replied cheerily.

"It's Sora's birthday."

I stared, and then swallowed, staring at the sand and surf. "Oh."

"Don't look like that. I'm…over it now. I wonder if he is." She frowned, biting her lip.

I touched the corner of her frown and turned it up. She smiled at me, leaning against my arm.

For a moment I felt like my life was perfect, then the empty seat beside me reminded me of my missing best friend.

"Kairi?"

She turned her blue eyes to survey me through her long lashes. "Hmm?" She hummed.

I scratched my head. Okay. Here it was. We were only nineteen, almost twenty, but let's give it a shot.

I removed the box from my jacket pocket and knelt down. I smiled at how her eyes widened.

"Riku…" She sounded stunned.

I took a deep breath. "Kairi, ever since I met you I knew my life wouldn't be complete without you. Will you marry me?"

I saw the stunned look in her eyes and face, waiting nervously for her answer. Kairi slowly got off the tree, a tear running down her face.

"Yes."

I felt like the happiest man alive.

***

I was painfully reminded that I had been wearing a similar black tuxedo at a certain prom years ago. And now…

I was watching King Mickey step off his royal Gummi Ship, grinning at me, flanked by Donald and Goofy.

"Got here as soon as I could, Riku." Mickey said in his cheery voice. He approached me and I bent down to hug the King. "Glad to hear you're getting married."

I stared in disbelief as some brooms came off the ship carrying gift wrapped boxes with bright ribbons.

"Your Majesty…" I muttered, staring at the gifts. "That's sorta-"

"Uh uh. These are totally necessary. And they aren't all mine. Some are Minnie's and Daisy's, etc." Mickey grinned again, then stepped back as Donald and Goofy waved at me.

I was painfully reminded that I would be marrying Kairi today. And at the long line of presents being unloaded from the ship, I bet I wouldn't be poor. Not that I was, anyway.

"So…congrats!" Goofy grinned, and Donald did the same. After some chatter Donald tapped his foot on the ground.

"Have you seen…?"

I looked away, moving my eyes toward the King who was talking to a stunned Tidus. "No."

"Oh…Sora." Donald said sadly.

Goofy nodded, looking sad.

I was all prepared for the ceremony, everyone was now here. I ran my hand through my tattered gray hair, smoothing it down. I tried to push Sora away and think about the never ending bliss I felt at being able to marry Kairi.

I saw Kairi, dressed in her beautiful white dress that was a gift from the Queen, when she stepped down the stairs, almost gliding like a swan across a lake. She smiled, throwing her arms around me.

"Hey, Riku."

"Hey." I greeted her back. I was stunned at how pretty she looked.

She pushed her dark red hair back from her eyes. "This is almost perfect." She smiled.

I nodded. "Yeah. Almost."

We were both missing our best man, Sora. Where was he? Was he even alive?

I was about to let Kairi's hand go so I could go to the altar when voices erupted in amazement.

I turned my head, expecting who knows what, when I saw him.

Sora.

He was wearing a tuxedo, looking like time had barely touched him, but he had slightly longer hair, and, if it was possible, messier hair than before, the spikes poking every which way. He moved his eyes over to me, blue eyes that once again glittered with that silly humor he seemed to bring with him. He greeted Donald and Goofy casually, like he had only been away for an hour or so, before stepping up to a very stunned Kairi and me.

"Sora!" Kairi threw her arms around Sora, whispering, "This isn't a dream. It's real."

I was thrown back in time for a moment, before I shook myself mentally and said, "Where've you been, Sora?"

He grinned with his usual silly look. "Just gathering my thoughts. Sorry." He lowered his head, and then grinned wider. "I'm back, though. Wouldn't miss your wedding."

I just stared, feeling happiness surge through me. Everything really was perfect.

Donald stomped up to Sora and stepped on his shoes, hard.

"Yowch!" Sora hopped up, holding his shoe. "What was that for?"

"You…you…" Donald hit Sora again. Goofy laughed and Sora looked stunned.

"This is finally perfect. We'll talk later. See you guys soon!" Kairi grinned at me and left.

Sora winked and followed the rest of the guests.

I couldn't believe it, watching Kairi glide down the pathway like a swan, seeing Sora's thumbs up from my side, watching Queen Minnie blow her nose and the King patting her, beaming.

Well, what do you know?

I took Kairi's hands, listening to the minister, and thought:

_Beginnings are really just that, beginnings. They can start bad, but they aren't important. The middle doesn't even matter that much._

I smiled at Kairi, watching the tears threatening to flow down her face.

No, only one thing mattered most. Do you know what it was?

"You may kiss the bride."

_**Endings matter most.**_

_The End_


End file.
